<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technoblade x Dream PVP by themarquesofcarabas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994295">Technoblade x Dream PVP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarquesofcarabas/pseuds/themarquesofcarabas'>themarquesofcarabas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, is this fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarquesofcarabas/pseuds/themarquesofcarabas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehh..<br/>A what-if fanfic of Sad_ist's Dream vs Technoblade animation on Youtube, of what happened after the fight...<br/>Link to the animation video: https://youtu.be/DDMrB8ESRuI</p><p>And based on The Channel Without A Name's version of the pig mask.<br/>Link to art video:<br/>https://youtu.be/q_5g3AZuQMk<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Technodream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technoblade x Dream PVP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was breathing hard.</p><p>With his long pink hair sliced short hanging over his shoulder and his two hands braced against the floor on both sides of my head. Dunno where his crown had fallen off to...</p><p>"What on earth are you doing?" </p><p>Ok. I admit it was my fault.<br/>
I know that he'd won, but I could not help teasing him.</p><p>So when he'd reached out his hand to pull me up off the floor, a gentleman as always, I'd pulled him down.</p><p>But I hadn't counted on being in such close proximity to him.<br/>
I could feel his breath, like my own, fogging the cold air between us. </p><p>"Well." I answered.<br/>
"I didn't think I would have Technoblade panting on top of me..." I teased. </p><p>He froze.<br/>
I'd moved my knee up, right in between his legs, and I tugged at his mask. </p><p>"Hey~ it's not fair that you still have your mask on while I'm naked in front of you~"<br/>
Oops. That came out more flirty than I had intended. I meant, bare, not naked.<br/>
He had slashed open my mask in the fight after all. And now he had seen this face that I had keep covered all this time. </p><p>"Dream."<br/>
Was that a growl I hear in his voice?<br/>
I loved hearing him growl like an angry dog. </p><p>I guess that was my undoing. </p><p>I nudged him with a playful knee.<br/>
His red cloak was spread all around us and no one could see what I was doing under his cloak. </p><p>"Don't play with fire," he said lowly, as he tried to pull away. </p><p>I wasn't having any of that as I pulled him closer, putting both my hands on his neck. </p><p>Hm? I could feel the blood throbbing crazily in his neck. Was it that tiring after our duel? </p><p>My fingers inched closer to the strap on the back of his mask. </p><p>I could hear the fangirls screaming all around us. I had to give them some content. </p><p>Damn. His mask wasn't coming off.<br/>
Huh. I wasn't gonna let him catch on to what I was planning.<br/>
I have to unmask him today, I decided. Even if I had lost that 100,000$ in prize money.<br/>
Unmasking him would win me back some of my honor. </p><p>"Want a victory kiss?" I asked smiling with my eyes curved as I rubbed my thumb over his lips, instead of fiddling with that godforsaken pigskull mask of his.  </p><p>I heard his breath hitch. </p><p>Just one more push, I thought.<br/>
I pulled him closer by that fluffy piece of cloth he'd tied at his neck. Do you call that a scarf? (By the way, did I mention his getup is just too freaking fancy I can't even- Never mind. ) </p><p>"Technoblade," I whispered, pursing my lips, as I blinked my green eyes as seductively as I can.<br/>
"Do you like me?" </p><p>He snapped. </p><p>With an action faster than words, he grabbed my wrists, pushing them over my head, and with a swish, his cloak was already covering over both  our heads. </p><p>"What the-"<br/>
And then I felt hot lips on mine.<br/>
What.<br/>
...<br/>
......<br/>
He was kissing me.<br/>
Technoblade was kissing me.<br/>
What the bloody hell-?! </p><p>I tried to struggle. But he'd pinned me down so good I was stuck.<br/>
He had one hand holding both my own (how the hell did he do that? Had he been practicing his arm strength secretly??) and the other was holding my jaw up so I couldn't turn my head. </p><p>I tried kicking. But he'd clamped my legs down already.<br/>
Huh? Since when was he so strong??? Had he been holding back during our fight all along?! </p><p>Wait. That's the wrong thing to be focusing on right now. </p><p>He's still kissing me, damnit! </p><p>The kiss I'd been saving all my life had been eaten by a pig! </p><p>...<br/>
Huh. His lips were pretty soft for a guy.<br/>
And he seemed inexperienced, the set of full lips moving from side to side, rubbing against mine. Was this his first kiss too?<br/>
Wait. What was I doing thinking about a guy's lips like this! Grrr!<br/>
Before I had even decided what to do next, the soft lips suddenly turned aggressive. </p><p>In my surprise, he'd gotten his tongue in, and it was now swirling all over the inside of my mouth, like he wanted to lick every inch of my teeth.<br/>
What is his obsession with teeth?</p><p>I was starting to feel dizzy, with all the swirling of tongues and lips and it was getting hard to breathe. </p><p>I have never been kissed so hard in my life. </p><p>I think I was starting to blackout when with a growl, he finally bit me on my lower lip. After lingering for a while, those lips finally left reluctantly. </p><p>I was gasping from the kiss.<br/>
My whole body felt limp. </p><p>I felt Technoblade cover my eyes with a warm hand as he pulled away his cloak, and helped me up. </p><p>My eyes stung.<br/>
Those were not tears from the kiss, okay. The sudden light was just too bright. </p><p>But.<br/>
What the hell happened just now?!!! </p><p>Fans were cheering or screaming, I dunno, I was too flustered to care anymore.<br/>
And the celebratory fireworks were booming loud enough to drown out his whisper. </p><p>"We'll split 50-50, okay?" </p><p>Okay. Can I just say that did make me a little happy, just a little happy about this whole fiasco? </p><p>Huh.<br/>
I think my ears were too red to say anything properly, without my voice cracking. </p><p>This freaking piece of bacon. </p><p>I had to grin as I stepped forward and grabbed his hand, raising it into the air in the victory pose.<br/>
He did beat me fair and square after all. </p><p>The fireworks were particularly beautiful reflected in those burning eyes, I think. </p><p> </p><p>                              ... 👑 ... </p><p>...<br/>
......</p><p>Wait.<br/>
But I still didn't get to see his face?!!!<br/>
When did this bastard put his mask on again?!<br/>
I was sure he took it off during that damned kiss!!!<br/>
Arrrgghhh!!!!<br/>
I'm still gonna get him back for this! </p><p>"TECHNOBLADE!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-The end.<br/>
(or is it?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>